The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultiva of Azalea, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida, an evergreen greenhouse-forcing type Azalea, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Spring Prom`.
The new Azalea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Azalea varieties having uniform plant habit and uniform flowering, numerous flowers, dark green foliage, good foliage retention during the cooling and forcing periods, resistance to Cylindrocladium, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Azalea originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla., of the commercial cultivar `Prize`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,795, as the male, or pollen, parent with the proprietary selection identified as code number YB-0160 as the female, or seed, parent.
Compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar `Prize`, plants of the new Azalea have longer and narrower leaves; slightly smaller and brighter pink-colored flowers; differ in flower form; and are more resistant to Cylindrocladium in inoculation trials. Plants of the new Azalea differ from plants of the female parent, the proprietary selection identified as code number YB-0160, primarily in flower form and color.
The new Azalea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in June, 1993. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable flower color, profuse and uniform flowering, improved flower color retention, uniform plant habit, excellent postproduction longevity, and resistance to Cylindrocladium.
Asexual reproduction of the new Azalea by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Azalea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.